Online browser-based collaboration and document management systems can be used to host web sites that provide shared access to documents and workspaces. These collaboration and document management systems typically include a web-page editor that permits users to create or modify web pages.
A web page displayed in a web page editor typically includes web parts that may be edited. The web parts are typically associated with one or more templates used to render the web part. When a web page is edited, typically all the templates used to render the web parts are saved, even though all the templates may not be modified as a result of editing the web page.